


Sans/Skeleton Reader-Kindred Souls

by SnowfallFrostwire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Reader Needs a Hug, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfallFrostwire/pseuds/SnowfallFrostwire
Summary: You are a skeleton that has been living among the humans for many years.You had the perfect disguise, but it didn't hold up on one day and they found you.The humans fear overrode their rationality and they threw you down MT EBBOT. What adventures await you in the Underground?





	1. Chappie 1

You lay there, unconscious, in a bed of golden buttercups.Your is skull aching with an almost unbearable pain and can barely remember a thing! 

The only thing you can remember clearly is a bunch of humans throwing you down a gigantic hole in a mountain, and your name.

You get up and walk towards a large entry way and when you walk thru you see a patch of green grass, and you walk up to it.

Out pops a Yellow Buttercup...... With a face!(A/N: Flowey xp)

With a false smile he says, "Hi, i'm flowey, flowey the flower!" in an overly cheerful voice. 

"H-Hi flowey c-can you tell me where I am?" you asked, clearly nervous.

You stepped into the light and flowey now realises you are not human, his grin turns evil and sinister, the room turns black and a blue monster soul pops up, the color showing you are patient. 

White bullets surround your soul and Flowey screams "DIE!" in a monstrous voice you use your (F/C) magic to stop the bullets and throw them back at the flower.

He flies away team rocket style somewhere else.Toriel walks into the room, hearing the commotion. 

She asks your name and you say it's (Y/N)!

(Time skip because i'm too lazy to do the Toriel scene) 

You walk out of the RUIN doors and you are instantly blased with a cold wind against your face. 

Closing your glowing pinprick eyes you walk forward wearing nothing but a (F/C) wool sweater, a (F/C) scarf and black leggings with black ugg boots. If you were human you would be very cold, but you are a skeleton so it doesn't bother you.

You see a branch up ahead and try to pick it up... it's too heavy so you leave it.   
You start to walk again but as soon as you walk five feet you hear something snap! 

You turn around and you see the branch broken in two. 

You walk faster and see a figure in the trees, S O M E O N E ' S F O L L O W I N G Y O U .   
You start to run but quickly come across a barrier, but the bars are too wide to stop anyone. 

Someones behind you. He starts to speak, "Human don't you know how to greet a new pal, turn around and shake my hand."

You turn around slowly and shake a....skeletal hand?   
you look up to see the figure now visible and he's just as surprised as you are. You come out of your stupor quickly and address him.   
"I've never seen another skeleton before, I thought I was the only one!" 

He comes to and he says shocked, "Me too, I thought me and my bro were the only skeletons in the underground!" "Well it's nice to meet you i'm (Y/N), you?"   
"Sans, Sans The Skeleton."


	2. Chappie 2-Paps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet his cinnamon roll brother

I wanna give an honorable mention to Sallyacachalla for Supporting me and asking me to continue the story.Thank you for everything"

"So what are you doing out here?" (Y/N) asked. "well I was supposed to be on the lookout for humans, but I never expected you." 

"Well it's not everyday you meet another skeleton!""True but I hope you have a Funny Bone because I tell a Skele-TON of jokes!" You bust your non- existant stomach laughing, and so does Sans. It takes you a minute to calm down and you catch your breath. 

"Well I think we should get going (Y/N), we can't spend all day here." 

"Where are we going?" We're going to my house, my brother Papyrus will be there and you can meet him. He is a bit loud and hyper but he is a cinnamon roll."Sans explains. 

"I wouldn't mind him, he sounds sweet, like a little kid!" 

you exclaim.

You start walking and you start getting cold so you hold Sans' hand, he blushes blue!

(A/N the bone is like firm flesh and you can feel certain temperatures). 

You come across a hotdog/ sentry station and an inconveniently shaped lamp. A tall, lanky skeleton with a long jaw, small eyes, and a battle body you assume to be Papyrus comes walking up to us. 

"SANS ARE YO- WHO IS THIS SKELETON YOU HAVE WITH YOU?" Papyrus asked.

Sans replies "Well bro this is (Y/N), the girl skeleton I found by the RUINS door and she needs a place to stay so i'm taking her to our house."

"BROTHER THAT IS SO NOBLE OF YOU,COME QUICKLY TO THE HOUSE!"

The house walls are brown has a picture of a bone on it, they have a green couch and has a table with a rock on it with glitter and a tv with a dancing robot.

Papyrus' door has keep out signs all over it, and sans' door has flames licking the carpet.

Sorry the chappie is short it is late at night and I need sleep(Collapses to the ground and passes out)


End file.
